1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus configured to record an image.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a printer (recording apparatus) having a plurality of printing units disposed in parallel. When a large amount of printed matter is produced, for instance, the printing units are operated in parallel, so as to achieve high-speed printing. In the printer, the plurality of printing units are stacked on each other in the height direction of the printer. Each printing unit has: a conveyance path in which a recording sheet is conveyed; and a printing portion having an ink-jet head for recording an image on the recording sheet. The recording sheet on which an image has been recorded is discharged to a sheet-discharge tray.